Rise of the Guardians: Gender-swapped!
by RoseZemlya'sFavoriteFan
Summary: The Guardians' genders are swapped! A novelized version of the movie, but with our new Guardians: Nicole St. North, Sandra Mansnoozie, E. Astrid Bunnymund, King Toothiano, and Jaqueline Frost! Even Phil's gender is swapped! Read and have fun!
1. Suspicions

**Hey guys! Sup? I know that I am writing another story right now, Diary of a Lonely Winter Spirit, but I wanted to get this off my chest. It's been bugging me for a while now, and I think I should do it. So here it is! If you're from my other fic, then yay! If not, then yay! You can go read it if you want!**

**Hope this is interesting to you. Tell me what you think/what I should do!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

March 28, 2012, Santoff Claussen

It was a beautiful day. Well, as far as she could tell from the windows. She'd been holed up inside her offfice since the small hours of the morning when the elves decide to wake up and cause havoc. She was enthusiastically singing along to some loud, orchestral music, which was probably by Rimsky Korsakov. An enormous block of ice slammed onto a table as it was sawed in half by a chainsaw. She picked up one half and walked over to her table. "Still waiting for cookies!" The elves licking the cookies immediately put them back on the plate and rushed over to her with it, while she worked on the ice. She swiftly carved out a little train made of ice, the tiny tools looking comical in her hands. She had her sleeves rolled up, generously showing her proud tattoos on both arms, reading 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. She pulled out a magnifying glass to inspect her handiwork as she threw her hands into the air with a "Ta-da!" She placed the train on the icy track as it choo-chooed on its way. The Elves by then had made their way up the table with the plate of cookies, offering its contents. "Finally!" She grabbed one they hadn't licked an placed it into her mouth with a satisfying crunch. The train was coming back around the track. She pointed to it in wonder at it as she giggled at it. Suddenly the ice train flew off a ramp, and wings and rockets appeared onto its sides. As it flew over to the door, it was violently wacked by the door slamming open with a force uncapable of a human and crashed to the floor, crumpled and shattered. A Yeti stood in the doorway, well aware of what had just occurred.

She had an expression of shock written across her face at the train. She had worked so hard on that! "Ah!" She gestured to the destroyed ice with both hands. The Yeti gasped and put her hands to her face.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Philine always opened her door that way. "How many times have I told you to KNOCK!" Philine argued by loudly reporting something in Yetish that would to the untrained ear sound like gibberish.

Her face was full of shock, then she narrowed her eyes at Philine. "What? The Globe?" She pulled out one of her swords from its sheath and pushed past Philine to the Globe room with the Yeti hot on her heels. There, in front of the Globe, Elves were crowded all over the place, right in her way. She waved them away with her sword. "Shoo, with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" She squeezed her way between two Yetis that were guarding the control panel and gazed up to the Globe. The lights of believers were all fickering. It was happening all over the blue sphere. This was not a good sign.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What is this?" She looked at it for a moment more before turning her head to the side and spoke to a Yeti, "Check the axis. Is rotation normal?" The Yeti responded, confirming that the Globe was fine.

Suddenly long, black tendrils of sand snaked their way onto the globe, swirling around in a great whirlwind, managing to send papers flying all over the room. The sand finally covered the whole Globe, and was violently spinning around in rage. She widened her eyes and braced herself for any impact. But, to her surprise, it pulled up and spread through the air like dust. A shadow caught her attention when it swiftly darted across the floor before she could make out what it was. Then, the shadow lifted up and took the form of a tall woman, and glided behind the globe, laughing maniacally. Then, it was gone, and so was the sand.

She furrowed her brow at the spot where the shadows once stood. "Can it be?" The realisation hit her like a snowball to the face. She whirled around. "Dingle," she called out to one of the Elves. Four stepped forward. She really needed to be more specific when naming them. "Make preparations. We're going to have company."

She roughly twisted a large, fancy handle and plunged it down into the dashboard, causing it to emit a blue glow. It sent a powerful signal to the Globe, all the way up to the antenna on the roof, causing the Aurora Borealis to ripple in all four hemispherical directions.

She handed her blade to a Yeti and instructed her to deliver it to her office. The others would need to hear this.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**What's your opinion? Any ideas? Should I continue this after the end of the movie events? Hehe, sorry. I'll let you review. :)**


	2. The New Guardian

**Hi guys! I'm updating pretty fast! I've been having sleeping problems, though, and I stay up all night all the way into the evening, then I crashed at 6 and just woke up. Boy, was I surprised! No one ever reviews on the first day! And four?! Yay for me! Thank you! I'm glad to know what you think.**

**Also, I have a poll embedded into my profile page. There you can select which of my story ideas sound good to you! It's fun to know what readers think.**

**Replies:**

**IAmBehindYou: Thanks! Oh, and thank you also for pointing that out. I corrected that. I guess I keep trying to revert back to my old ways. :)**

**Frost: Well, I'm glad I could help you out! But I think that it wouldn't be awkward, because they all know how she is, being a loud, hearty Russian who doesn't understand sarcasm. :)**

**isabella2906: Well, I might have to change some things, because a swapped gender is enough to change events. Not that they will. Some of the quotes might be different, but I'm trying to be as accurate as possible.**

**NovaLight: Yay! Cookie? *Offers up plate that the Elves had***

**Well, enought with the long Author's Note. Here's the chapter!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere, far away from the Pole was a tiny, colerful, hummingbird-like creature. It zoomed into a sleeping child's room with a coin and worked its way underneath his pillow. When he popped his head out the other side, he instead carried the child's tooth. He flew out the window and picked up speed, heading towards Asia. Soon, he joined up with other creatures like him, and they as well carried little white teeth to their destination. These creatures were the little helpers of the Tooth Fairy, King Toothiano. All of them collected teeth all over the world and brought them to the Tooth Palace, where the teeth would be put away and stored for safe keeping.

The fairy flew over to one of the many complex branches of the building and a small box jutted itself out from the side. He placed the tooth in the box, and flew back to recieve more orders from his King.

Nonstop chatter could be heard anywhere in the Tooth Palace. The Tooth Fairy was almost always busy. Directing hundreds of thousands of his little ones took its toll. Fortunately, the feathery man seemed to possess an endless supply of energy, zipping around, marveling at the teeth brought in, and giving orders so quickly, only the mini-fairies could understand it.

"Upper left central incisor in sector 22. Upper right lateral incisor in sector 35. Aww, it's her first tooth. Oh! Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in your life? Look how she flossed!" Finally one of the fairies got his attention as his gaze was directed to the sky. Rippling rainbows could only mean one thing. "Oh no." He took off towards the lights without another word at top speed, with several of his little ones.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A small child smiled in his sleep as golden, glowing sand trickled down into his eyes, and then danced above his head, imitating the image of a boy playing soccer. The stream of sand led out the window and all the way to a glittering cloud stories above, where a blonde figure clad in a matching suit shifted her arms in different directions in order to move the tendrils of sand. But something caught her eye in her peripheral vision. She turned, to find the lights in the sky. Sandy really hoped North had a good reason to use her precious time. After all, the world was forever turning, and kids didn't sleep forever. She morphed her cloud into an airplane and even created a pair of goggles, then adjusted them before zooming into the distance, heading north.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Astrid had already seen it when she was out hunting for seeds, and was on her way through her tunnels before popping up above the ground to be surrounded in snow. She was at the Pole. Suddenly she shivered and rubbed her furry arms. "Ah! Freezing!" she complained with her Australian accent the whole way, whining something akin to, "I can't feel my feet!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She simply stood around, giving orders to a few of the Yetis, temporarily putting Philine in charge and checking the Globe quite a few more times. She eventually just blew some air through her cheeks and ran a hand through her hair. Then a golden plane came in from the opening in the roof and circled around the Globe a few times before disappearing and leaving a short, floating woman to come down and gesture to her, obviously slightly annoyed, but there was worry in her eyes. "Sandy. I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." She gestured with her hands to emphasise her worry.

Then Toothiano came in from the same opening with his fairies and was still ordering them to destinations, talking nonstop. Astrid had just arrived as well. She moved away to go lean against the wall, fiddling with one of her boomerangs. "This better be good, North."

"The Bogeyman was here! At the Pole." She pointed down to the ground. Tooth gasped. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

North gestured the whole time she spoke. "Yes. There was black sand covering the Globe!"

Bunny hopped up to her, suddenly deciding to speak up. She was painting an egg now. "Wait, what do you mean black sand?"

"And then, a shadow-"

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch?"

North suddenly put a hand behind her head and pulled a shy smile. "Well, eh, not exactly-"

"Not exactly? Can you believe this woman, Sandy?" Sandy just shrugged and some sand formed the shape of a question mark above her head.

"Yeah. You said it Sandy-"

North cut her off. "Look," she shot a serious look to Astrid. "She's up to something very bad. I feel it- in my belly!" she put her hands on her stomach.

"Hang on, hang on, you mean to say you summon me here three days before Easter, because of your _belly_?" Bunny was very annoyed. She had work to do. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-" North cut her off with a pat to the cheek.

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." North took the egg from the Pooka and tossed it up an down casually. Astrid followed her to argue.

Something caught Sandra's eye. There was something shiny near the opening in the roof. Then she noticed that in that moment, an Elf had decided to drink her eggnog while she wasn't looking, and she yanked it away, causing the Elf to fall to the floor. When she looked back, she gave a silent gasp and dropped her cup onto the floor. The Moon was shining in, trying to get everyone's attention. She pointed to it, but North and Bunny were arguing, and Tooth was directing fairies. It was hard to get someone's attention when you can't speak. She clenched her fists for a second. Then, she tried to whistle, but that only resulted in a musical note appearing above her head. She waved her arms frantically and created a flag waving above her, but they stilll didn't notice. Sandy picked up some of the conversation. "Tooth. Can't you see we're trying to argue?"

"Sorry. All of us don't get to work one night a year, am I right, Sandy?" Finally! She had their attention! She pointed a large, golden arrow to the Moon, but Tooth did not follow the arrow correctly and looked at the Globe, suddenly remembering. "San Diego! Sector two!" And began blabbering again. Bunny and North were still enveloped in their thing. Sandy dropped her arms in defeat. Then, she noticed the Elf from earlier, which had, after falling, decided to lick her spilled eggnog off the floor. She angrily landed down next to it and tapped her foot in annoyance with a grumpy expression before lifting the Elf off the floor and shaking it violently, which caused the bell on its hat to jingle loudly for all of them to hear. The others finally turned their gazes to Sandra. She dropped the dizzy Elf to the floor, which fell over on impact.

Sandy created an image of a crescent moon, then pointed to the real Moon, getting her point across. North turned and realised the Moon as well. "Ah! Lady in Moon!" She stretched her arms out to the Moon. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

The little woman just gave her an aggravated glare and blew golden sand out her ears. She'd get over it soon. She knew her friends didn't mean it.

"It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?" The moonlight shone down upon the symbol on the floor that represented the Guardians, a signature 'G'. The light formed a shadow on the crest of a woman-like figure that was lithe in appearance. This time, Bunny took it seriously. "It is Pitch." North just gave her an I-told-you-so look and patted her belly. She turned back to her old companion. "Manny, what must we do?" The light focused on the crest and it began to glow blue. It opened up and a large, blue crystal on a pedestal rose in its place. Tooth suddenly got excited. "Uh, guys, you know what this means?"

"She's chosen a new Guardian!"

"What? Why?"

"Must be big deal. Lady thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?"

"I wonder who it's gonna be!"

Sandy raised her hand to get Toothiano's attention and formed a clover out of sand. "Maybe the leprechaun?" Sandy nodded.

Meanwhile, Bunny was now chanting hopefully, "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog..."

Then crystal shone bright, and an image appeared above it.

It was a young lady, perhaps in her teens. She grasped a shepherd's crook in one hand and had hair as white as snow. She wore a blue jacket with frost designs on it and the hood was up, making her look slightly mysterious, and sported simple, brown pants with some kind of leathery material strapped around her calves.

North pulled a look of interest. "Jack Frost." One of the mini-fairies fainted. Bunny shot a surprised look to the image.

"On second thought, the Groundhog's fine."

Tooth snapped out of his dreamy state. He had heard of Jack Frost. Her teeth were the whitest, and they were rumoured to sparkle like freshly-fallen snow! "Well, as long as she helps to uh, to protect the children, right?"

Bunny gave them all an incredulous look. "Jack Frost!? She doesn't care about children! All she does is freeze water parts and mess with my egg hunts! She's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian." North was still intrigued. She had a feeling this Jack Frost character would make a perfect Guardian.

"Jack Frost is many things, but she is _not_ a Guardian."

"Well, Lady says she is, so we must find her. How about you, Philine and Davie go pick her up?"

"How's that?"

"Well, this is my plan..." she whispered something into Bunny's ear. She perked up suddenly, and was overjoyed to go get the winter spirit. Apparently, she was in some town called Burgess, Pennsylvania. This... was going to be fun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**So how about that? Tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Snow Day, The Workshop, The Center

OH MY Gosh it has been so long! I apologize, I shouldn't have neglected this for so long! I must get back on track. If you're following my other stories, I'm updating those too, so yay for you! Anyways, here this is! Super long just for you!  
_

In a small town, far from the Pole, a group of children dressed in their winter wear lined up for the water fountain. When the girl in front went to sip from the stream, the water suddenly froze over, and her tongue ended up being stuck. She looked to her friends with pleading eyes, but they only chortled at the sight.

Meanwhile, behind the children, a patch of ice had begun to spread all over the place, causing a woman carrying groceries to slip on the slick path. It crawled up the wall of a building and spread into windows, causing small bits of havoc as it went. She chuckled as the frost spread everywhere. In all, her work was beautiful. She flew up to the very top of a tall building, and clung to the antenna jutting from it. "Now that- That was fun!" suddenly, she looked forward. "Hey, Wind! Take me home!" The Wind carried her high above the clouds, taking her at unimaginable speeds towards another small town far away. She was cheering the whole time.

They arrived. It was still daylight here. She dived down, and in her excitement, screamed at the top of her lungs, "Snow day!" She elongated the second word.

Jaqueline sped through the street, doing flips and jumping off the sides of structures with a skill that could outmatch any acrobat. A few cars she landed on blared their alarms due to the touch. As she zoomed down the road, frost grew all around her and she laughed in delight. Then she flew back up into the air again, riding her staff like a snowboard, before diving once more to a still-frozen lake, though it was the end of March. She skated across it, still whooping and hollering like a child who just learned he can have candy. She used the wind to propel her through the air, causing a girl nearby to lose her grip on the book she had been reading. It tumbled to the ground. Jack landed and bent down to read the title on the cover. It read, 'Mysterious Times- They're Out There', and had pictures of Bigfoort and Ghosts underneath the words. As the girl bent down to pick it up, Jack commented, "Eh, that looks interesting. Good book?" Of course, she wasn't really expecting an answer. No one ever would, but it was her way of coping with the loneliness. Then, the girl's supposed friends came up to her, cheeriing. "Snow day!" Jack smiled behind them. "You're welcome!" After all, she _did_ create the snow that caused schools to close, and many children seemed to enjoy their unexpected day offs that she gave them during the winter and early spring times.

The group a children walked away together, but leaving the girl with the book behind. "Guys, wait up! Are you coming to the Egg Hunt Sunday?"

"Yeah!" The chilren proceeded to run across the street and through a hole in a tall wooden fence, with Jack following behind. Jack jumped and walked along the top of the fence, with balance that was usually only found in cats. It seemed that they were in the girl with the book's backyard. The girl was going on and on to her friends about the creatures in her book. One of the girls just rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"You guys believe in Bigfoot, right? He's out there." She picked up a red and yellow sled leaning against the wooden steps that lead up to the deck. "And the Easter Bunny!" The girl who rolled her eyes said with humor evident in her voice. "Yeah right!" One of the boys called out. The girl with the book gave them an 'are you serious' look and said, "The Easter Bunny _is_ real."

Jack rolled her eyes from the top of the fence and casually threw her staff behind her neck. "Oh, she's real, alright- real annoying, real grumpy and _really_ full of herself." She elongated the word 'really'.

A little boy with in pajamas with messy, blonde hair was hopping down the steps one by one. The pink fairy wings strapped on his back jiggled around as he descended. "Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop!" As he jumped the last step, his foot slipped and he ended up falling forwards onto the grass quite harshly. "Dad, Sammy fell again!" The girl who carried the sled in place of her book walked away with her friends while her father opened the screen door and scooped up Sammy in his arms. He walked over with a hat and placed it on the girl's head. "Jamey- Hat! You don't want Jack Frost nippin' at your nose." The girl pushed the front of her hat up so she could see- it was slightly larger than her appropriate size. "Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one, honey. It's just an expression." Jack, who was sitting on the fence _right next_ to the father, widened her eyes in offense. "Hey!" She jumped off the fence and scooped up some snow from the ground, forming it into a ball easily. "Who's Jack _Frost_?" Jack blew on the snowball in her hand, making it turn blue for a second, then back to its original white hue. She expertly hurled it through the air at Jamey's back. Despite the great distance between them, the snowball hit her square between the shoulder-blades. She had a confused look on her face, but then something blue sparkled in front of her eyes, and she laughed. "Okay- Who threw that?"

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo!" Jack said as she floated down near Jamey.

Jamey was so hyped up by Jack's snowball that she began to throw other ones as her friends, and one boy wearing a green tobogan hat fell to the ground upon impact. "Jamey Bennett, no fair!"

"You threw first!"

Jack decided to have some fun. "Free for all!" She began tossing snowballs at the kids, and not long after, they were all laughing and screaming and starting a snow war. "Who needs ammo?" Jack ran around the group and ran her staff along the ground, causing already-made snowballs to appear at their feet. In all the commotion, the children didn't notice this happen, and just used them on their opponents.

Suddenly, the boy in the tobogan hat chucked a snowball, but it hit a boy with a pink sweater on in the back of the head. He slowly turned around, an expression of rage written all over his face. He narrowed his eyes and growled at them, about to attack. He was obviously the bully of the area. The hat-wearing boy brought his fingernails to his teeth. "I hit Pi!"

"You hit Pi!" A girl with red-framed glasses and blonde hair chimed in behind her. Everyone had fearful looks on their faces. Jamey hid on the ground under her sled and Pi held an enormous boulder of snow with a frowny-face on it. But before her could raise it, he was hit hard in the face by another snowball. Some of the children exchanged worried looks. "Did you throw that?"

"No!"

"Wasn't me!"

Behind them, Jack was balancing atop her staff, now lowering her arm after throwing that ball at PI's face. The same magical substance that had worked on Jamey sparkled in front of his eyes, and he burst out laughing.

Pi ended up chasing Jamey and her friends down thee street while carrying the gigantic ball of snow above his head, everyone smiling and laughing. As the children ran across the snow, Jamey in the front, Jack flew by, muttering, "Slippery!" as she created a path of ice that caused Jamey to sled across after slipping onto it. She sped off a ramp of snow and into the air, before going down the street- she was unable to stop the sled. Jamey held on for dear life as Jack created more and more ice to keep her going, while helping her meneuver between speeding cars. "Don't worry! I gotcha! Whoa! It's gonna be alright!" Behind them, a furniture truck slided across the ice, its trailer-door sliding open. The ice magically appeared in front of Jamey as she went, out of the street and up a dirt ramp. She landed on the sidewalk, still going as fast as ever. People were jumping out of the way to avoid being hit by the girl on her sled. One man exclaimed out in surprise, "Is that Jamey Bennett?"

"You're doing good, there you go." Jack flew next to Jamey, laughing along with the child, but then realized they were heading straight for a snow plow. She shifted the ice path to create a final ramp that launched Jamey high into the air, before landing in a snow drift in front of a stone statue. Jack jumped over to squat on the statue. "Yeah!"

Jamey's friends were cautiously approaching the pile of snow Jamey had disappeared into. "Are you alright?"

Jamey, who surprisingly still had her hat on after all that, stood up, unscathed. "Whoa! It was amazing! I jumped and I-" A sofa that had fallen out of the furniture truck from earlier smashed into Jamey, making the other children let out collective 'Ooh's. "That had to hurt."

Suddenly, a tiny arm shot up from the snow, a tooth in hand. Jamey jumped up and looked at the tooth in excitement. "Cool, a tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash!" The children started making a commotion and they all ran over to Jamey, now fussing over the tooth.

Jack made a disappointed face. "Oh no. No!" As the children walked away, she jumped down and followed after them. "Ah, wait a minute, come on! Hold up, hold up! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was _me_!" Jack jumped in front of the children walking down the street. "What's a girl gotta do to get a little _attention_ around here?"

Then, Jamey walked closer. She was nearing Jack. She kept walking...

And walking...

Until she passed right through without notice.

Jack's expression morphed into something akin to disappointment. Why did they always walk through her? Why did they never see her? She put a hand in the pocket of her blue hoodie and flew off to sulk.

Later that night, Jamey was using her robot action figure/alarm clock to demonstrate the events of the sled ride to her younger brother, jumping and talking quickly. Sammy was giggling on the bed, obviously more than entertained. "Then I was flying down this hill and it was like _wooshwooshwooshwooshwoosh_! And then there were cars, and the sled hit this thing and it was _way_ up in the air! And then, a sofa hit me, and see? My tooth came out!" Jamey pointed to the gap in her teeth.

Their father appeared in the door. "Alright, Jamey. Tooth under your pillow?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Now don't stay up trying to see the Tooth Fair or he won't come!"

"But I can do it this time!" She turned to Sammy. "Wanna help me, Sam? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

"Alright, time for you to go to bed, Sammy." Amos, their dog, ran into the room and flooped onto Jamey's bed while Their dad picked up Sammy. Jamey snuggled into her blankets.

Frost coated the bedroom window in floral designs as Jack watched longlingly through the window. She shook her head and jumped up on top of the roof. "There's something I'm doing wrong. But I don't know what it is. I've tried _everything_, and _no one_ ever sees me." Jaqueline looked up forlornly at the full moon shining down on her. Of course, it didn't respond. Just glowed in the sky like it always does. "You put me here. The _least_ you can do is tell me- tell me why?" It was more of a question than a statement. Jack could feel her eyes begin to water.

Silence.

Jack turned around, head down. She tiptoed across a power line, freezing it with her staff. She reached over and dragged her staff across, freezing the one prallel to hers. Something glowed gold behind her. She turned around and pulled her hood down to view the golden streams floating through the air, and smiled. "Right on time, Sandlady." She giggled and flew uo to touch a tendril of sand, causing little golden dolphins to splash and jump around her in nonexistant water. Hundreds upon hundreds of little streams made their way towards windows of each and every house, bringing good dreams and restful nights.

In Pi's room (which was surprisingly covered in pink and unicorns), a little unicorn trotted in circles around his head, a little figure of Pi riding it.

A dark chuckle came from Pi's bedside. A tall, lithe woman with spiky, black hair that ran to her shoulders appeared from the shadows. "Ah, I thought I heard the clippety-clop of a unicorn," she said rather menacingly in a british-american accent. "What an adorable dream. And look at _him_. _Precious_ child. How sweet. So full of hope, and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing: a touch of fear."

The amused woman outstretched two fingers, and made them walk over to touch the heart of the dreamsand unicorn, instantly turning it black and into a frightening horse that looked ready to kill on command. "That never gets old. Feel the fear, come on, come on, that's right." The newly-formed black horse ran around the woman a couple times while she smiled. She grabbed hold of the horse. "What a pretty, little, _Night Mare_." The horse threw its head back as if to laugh.

"Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over." The mare immediately whirled around and charged out the window and through the night. The woman teleported to the street and looked up at the moon with a mock- pout. "Don't look at me like that, old friend. You knew this day would come. My Night Mares are finally ready." The woman's face twisted into something of an evil smirk. "Are your Guardians?"

Still walking along the power lines, Jack tossed her staff over her shoulder. Suddenly, a noise of movement came from nowhere. "Whoa!" Jaqueline jumped down onto a building, staff at the ready. She turned, but found nothing hiding. Then, a loud noise came from her left, and she jumped up and hopped across a few cars, trying to locate the source of the commotion. She went down into an alley, rasing her staff for good measure. Maybe she was just hearing things? After all, she had been alone for 300 years. Maybe she was just crazy-

"Hello, mate."

Jack jumped out of her skin and aimed her staff at the voice, only to lower it at the sight of the Easter Bunny. She was leaning against the wall, holding a boomerang in front of her. "Been a long time- Blizzard of '68, I believe." She walked towards Jack pointing at the winter spirit with her boomerang as she talked. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack held her staff upright and leaned onto it, a smile on her face. "Bunny! You're not still mad about _that_, are ya?"

"Yes- But this is about somethin' else." The large Pooka began to examine her boomerang. "Gals?"

Jaqueline was taken by surprise as to Yetis came up behind her and stuffed her and her staff into a large, red sack, the winter spirit screaming the whole time. Davie yelled something and smashed a snowglobe on the ground, opening a swirling portal. Philine and Davie turned to go, but Philine said something in Yetish asking if Bunny was coming. "Me?" Astrid chuckled. "Not on yer nelly. See ya back at the Pole." Astrid tapped her foot on the ground twice, and an Astrid-sized hole appeared in the ground. After she hopped in, the hole closed up, leaving a pink flower in its place. Philine and Davie turned, threw the sack in, then walked in themselves, and the portal disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly, a portal appeared as if from nowhere, and a red sack fell to the floor of the Globe room at Nicole's feet, Philine and Dave walking through seconds later. Tooth's eyes shined with excitement as a head popped out of the big bag. Nicole took a step forward. "Hey, there she is! Jack Frost!" She threw her arms out to the sides as The winter spirit fully emerged. "Wow. You've gotta be kidding me-" Suddenly Davie and Philine picked her up by the arms. "Hey, hey, put me down!" They did so, and Jack stretched a little to loosen her muscles from the rough handling. "I hope the Yetis treated you well." North said with a smile. "Oh, sure. I _love _being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Jack said, words almost dripping with sarcasm. "Oh! Good! That was my idea!" Jack gave her a strange look. Apparently, this lady was crazy _and_ didn't understand sarcasm. Nicole gestured her arm to the Pooka on her right. "You know Bunny, obviously,"

"Obviously," Jack cut in. Astrid gave Jack a look.

"And the Tooth Fairy-" He cut her off and zipped over to Jack immediately with a big smile and wide eyes.

"Hello Jack. I've heard a lot about you- and your _teeth_!"

"My- my what?" Toothiano pried Jack's mouth open and shoved his fingers in. "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh, they _do _really sparkle like freshly-fallen snow!" One of the mini-fairies cried out dreamily. "Boys, pull yourself together!" The feathery man shook a finger at them. "Don't wanna disgrace the uniform." Jack chuckled inwardly at this, due to the very fact that the fairy himself had just put his fingers into her mouth. "And the Sandlady-" Jack turned. A little golden woman was sleeping in mid-air next to Santa Claus, and she seemed to be in a deep sleep. "Sandy? Sandy? WAKE UP!" The little lady opened her eyes sleepily, and floated down to the ground.

"Hey, whoa! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Sandy's hand shot into the air. When she gained Jack's attention, symbols flashed too quickly for her to follow, and Jack ended up squatting down in front of her. "Uh, that's not really helping, but thanks little lady." She turned and froze a nearby Elf. "I figure I'd have to have done something pretty bad to get the Big Four together." She paused, "Am I on the Naughty List?" At this, Nicole scoffed. "_On_ _Naughty LIst_? HA! You hold record. But, no matter now, we overlook," She wiped her arm with the tattoo 'Naughty' plastered onto it to demonstrate her meaning. "Now, we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?"

"Ah, good question," Astrid mocked from North's side. Nicole just ignored her.

"How come? I'll tell you how come! Because now, you are _Guardian_!" She threw her hands up into the air, and Philine and Davie lit huge torches. The Elves began to play music through tiny horns, and someone had a drum. Philine and Davie spun the torches around Jack. Jack stared backing up. Fire was _definitely not _her thing. She couldn't stand it. Two little fairies tried to put a necklace on her, but she backed up even more, straight into a Yeti, in fact. Jack was not enjoying this.

Nicole, however, was dancing and waving her hands around. "This is the best part!"

Now Philine and Davie were twirling the fire batons in her face. The Elves tried to get her to wear some ridiculous shoes.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. She raised her staff, and plunged it into the floor, causing frost to spread across it the music to stop.

Silence rang throughout the room.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

Silence again, then...

Laughter.

Nicole laughed loudly and as if Jack was joking, then looked at Jack with a look that said, 'I know what I'm doing', "Of course you do. Music!" The Elves began to play again.

"No music!" One of the Elves got frustrated, and threw her horn down to the ground.

"This is all very flattering, but, eh, you don't want me!" She took a seat on a nearby table. "You're all 'hard work' and 'deadlines'! I'm 'snowballs' and 'fun times'. I'm not a Guardian-"

Bunny cut her off. "Yeah! That's exactly what I said!" This earned her looks from Nicole and Tooth.

Toothiano flew up to Jack. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." He flew over to thhe rotating Globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes." North spoke up. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North was waiting for a response, when she heard an "Ahh!" come from Jaqueline. "Tooth!" Tooth looked over at her. "Fingers out of mouth."

Tooth pulled out his tiny fingers and brushed some dust off his feathers. "Oh, sorry- They're beautiful!"

"Okay. No more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing Moon knows what!"

"You mean the Boogeyman?"

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens the children as well-"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified-"

"Wait- You think _we_ picked? No, you were _chosen_, like we were _all _chosen, by Lady in Moon!"

This got her attention. Jack gave them a suspicious look. "What?"

Tooth explained. "Last night, Jack. She chose you."

"Maybe." Astrid cut in. She didn't really seem to be up for Jack becoming a Guardian, either.

"Wait. She _talks_ to you?" Jack was confused. Why hadn't the Moon told her?

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny."

"Why- why wouldn't she tell me that herself? After three hundred years, _this_ is her anwser- to spend _eternity_ like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to_ bribe kids_? Oh, _no_. That's NOT for me! No offense," The last part was aimed at Bunny.

Astrid started walking towards the winter spirit. "How is that not offensive? You know what I think, I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what does this clown know about bringin' joy to children, anyway?" She scratched her ear with her hind paw.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no 'hard boiled egg', but kids_ like _what I do-"

"But none of them believe in them, do they?" Astrid stood back up and neared Jack. "See, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Tooth gasped behind her. "Bunny. Enough."

"No, the Kagaroo's right."

"The _what_? What did you call me? I'm_ not _a kangaroo, mate."

"Huh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo-" Jack brought her face inches away from hers just to irritate the Pooka. "What are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The _Easter_. _Bunny_. People _believe_ in _me_."

At this point, something in Jack's eyes had changed. That comment had hit her hard.

Behind them, Sandy blew air through her cheeks and patted North's knee to get her attention. '_Do_ something!' She gestured. Nicole stood forward. "Jack. Walk with me."

As they descended the elevator Jack broached the subject. "Listen, being a Guardian isn't my thing-"

"Lady in Moon says it _is_ your thing."

North walked along at a fast pace, but Jack was ttaking it slow. This place was _amazing_!

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, would ya, I've been trying to bust in here for years, I wanna get a good look!"

"What do you mean, 'bust in here'?"

"Don't worry, I never got past the Yetis! Oh, hey Philine." The said Yeti playfully put one fist into her other hand. At first, Philine and Jack hadn't liked each other so well, but after a while, Jack only came to talk to Philine. They were pretty good friends. North was getting father away. "Keep up, Jack, keep up!" Jack ran ahead to catch up to the tall, Russian walking through the workshop. As Jack looked around, toys of all kinds flew through the air, Yetis bustling between tables, working on huge doll houses or toy robots according to ice sculpture on the tables next to the real things. A few Yetis were testing electric guitars.

"I thought the _Elves _made the toys." North put a hand to the side of her mouth to keep the elves from hearing. "We just let them believe that." Jack stopped for a moment to take a look at the Elves. They had one wrapped up in Christmas lights, and as soon as they plugged them up, the Elf was zapped so much that he was vibrating all over the worktable. North looked over and smiled at the little Elves. "Very nice! Keep up good work!" Then she took Jack by the shoulder to her office. One Yeti was carefully painting a robot blue, and North glanced at it, then barked, "I don't like it, paint it red!" The Yeti then said something tranlatable to, "Red!? AGH!" For next to her was a mountain of blue robots that had already been completed. She did a face-desk. Sometimes, Gloria wished North would let her be a wrapping Yeti instead of a painting one. She flung the robot offf her desk. North shouted, "Keep it up, everybody!"

Finally, North opened a door with the initials 'N.S.N.' on it. It led into her office, full of ice sculptures as ever. North dusted her hands off, then suddenly took a plate of fruitcake from an Elf in the room, startling the Elf. It fell off. "Fruitcake?"

"Uh, no. Thanks." She just tossed it to the side, not caring that it made a large crashing noise that would probably concern other people. Suddenly, her expression turned serious, and she cracked all of her knuckles. "Now. We get down to tax of brass."

The door immediately shut itself and locked. Jack was starting to get worried. What was the meaning of this? Was she going to.. beat her until she accepted? When she turned around, North was inches away from her. "Who _are_ you, Jack Frost?" Nicole put a finger to Jack's chest. "What is your center?"

"My center?"

"If Lady in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." Nicole leaned back, put a hand to her chin and 'hmm'ed, looking at Jack as if she were a puzzle. North flicked her eyes to the side, then walked over and pulled a matryoshka off her shelf. It was a figure of North holding twin swords. "This is how you see me, no? Big, intimidating- but it you get to know me a little-" She handed the doll to Jack. "Well, go on."

Jack opened the doll, only to find another inside. This time, the doll was of a smiling North, with rosy red cheeks. "You are downright jolly?"

"Ah, but not _just_ jolly!" Jack opened the second doll to find another that looked like North, but holding a cape in front of her face like cliche' vampires do. "I am also mysterious," The next showed North with her mouth open on a roar, "And fearless," The next one was of North holding an injured deer with a tear on her cheek, "And caring- and at my center-" Jack opened up the last to find- Jack dumped it into north's hand. "There's a tiny wooden baby."

"Look close," Nicole whispered. "What do you see?" Jack picked up the doll and concentrated it. What was different about this little wooden baby? "You have big eyes-"

"YES!" North gripped her by the shoulders, "Big eyes, _very_ big, because they are full, of _wonder_. That is my center." She walked up to her tdesk, then turned back to Jack. "It is what i was _born_ with, _eyes_ that see the wonder in _everything_!" Jack could see it too. All of the animated toys flying around was just... magical. "Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air! This wonder is what I put _into the world_! And what I protect in children, it is what makes me a Guardian." Jack looked at the baby North in her hand. "It is my center- what is yours?" Jack looked away. "I don't know." North stood there for a moment, before closing Jack's hand around the last piece of the matryoshka.

The sound of buzzing could be heard. Suddenly, Bunny hopped up to the two. "We got a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

North burst through the doors, Jack and others following behind. "Boys. Ship shape. As soon as it can run."

"North! I told you- I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety, old-" She was cut off by two Yetis pulling the doors open. "Sleigh.."

Hooves stomped about. Their breaths were visible. Antlers the size of small goats, reindeer as big as Clydesdale horses appeared from the sleigh barn, hitched up and ready to go. Jack was speechless for a second. One almost hit Jack, and North had to calm it down. Finally, the Sleigh settled onto the track. Nicole crossed her arms and had a triumphant look on her face, while Bunny looked nervous. "Okay. One ride. But that's it."

"Everyone loves the Sleigh." North said smugly. "Bunny. What are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate," Astrid said while tapping her foot against the Sleigh to test its sturdiness. "And, uh, and safer-" North just scoffed and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck before placing her next to Jack in the back seat. "Get in here! Buckle up!" Bunny immediately began searching frantically, to no avail. "Whoa whoa whoa! Where're the bloody seat belts!?"

"HA! That was just_ expression_! Are we ready?" The Yeti checking the conrtols tried to explain that it was _not_, in fact ready, but North did not listen at all. "Let's go!" The Sleigh rose up to hover slightly, before Nicole cracked te reins and the deer were on their way. Bunny was already hollering in fright next to Jack- she was making claw-marks on the paint. Jack chuckled at her. A few Yetis were jumping out of the Sleigh's path before they could be trampled by large reindeer hooves. "Out of the way!"Bunny was screaming by now as the Sleigh unsafely slid down the tunnel of ice at 80 miles per hour. North just laughed the whole time. "Yah!" Eventually they came to some stalagmites and north pulled a lever. The Sleigh turned, and they were on the ceiling! "I hope you like the loop-dee-loops!"

Bunny was queasy. "I hope you like carrots," She replied dryly. Sandy just put her hands up in the air. "Here we go!" They finally made it out of the tunnel and off the warf, into the air. "Whoa!" North's voice echoed throughout the landscape.

Bunny made gagging noises and sunk down into her seat. Jacl leaned over the edge. "Hey Bunny, check out this view- ahh!" She let the wind blow her off the edge. Bunny yelped in fear and peeked over the side to find Jack sitting on the skis attatched to the Sleigh. "Aww. You do care."

"Ah, rack off, ya bloody show pony!"

"Hold on everyone! I know a shortcut!" North called back. Jack stepped back into the backseat as Nicole pulled a snowglobe out of her big coat. "I knew I shoulda' taken the tunnels!" Bunny said mostly to herself. North brought the globe to her face and whispered loud enough for the others to hear, "I say... Tooth Palace!" She threw it a good distance ahead and watched as a portal appeared infront of them. The Sleigh sped through the portal, and a second later, they were in Asia. But before Jack could observe the beautiful landscape, something black was coming towards them in a large swarm. North's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_What_?"

Hehe I'm sorry, but I'll have to end it here! This chapter is really long, plus it's like, 4:46 in the morning, so I'll just be stopping here. I mean seriously! This took me six hours! Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing, and here are replys to reviews!

life is short so am i: Well, that depends. Maybe. Anyways, I might have an idea or two for a Frostbite sequel. If I have time. I have two other fics right now, no it may be a while before I decide. :)

A little message to LunaLighta, a fellow member of the Bro Army: Brofist!

All other Bros out there, share your Brofists with other Bros! Review just to say 'Brofist'! :) We are bringing the Brofist revolution to Fanfiction!


End file.
